1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a rack for wrenches.
2. Related Prior Art
Taiwan Patent Publication No. 319154 discloses a rack for wrenches. The rack 10 consists of a board 11 and a plurality of holders 14 formed on the board 11. Each holder 14 consists of two elastic prongs extending from the board 11 toward each other, thus defining a space 15 between the elastic prongs and a slit 16 between the tips of the elastic prongs. This conventional rack is capable of holding a plurality of wrenches for display. However, the wrenches can be easily removed from the rack and stolen.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a security device for a rack for wrenches.
According to the present invention, a rack includes a board, a first group of holders formed on the board for holding a first group of wrenches and a second group of holders formed on the board for holding a second group of wrenches so that the first group of wrenches and the second group of wrenches are in different planes.
Each of the holders of the first group may include two prongs extending from the board toward each other. Each of the holders of the second group may include a base formed on the board and two prongs extending from the base toward each other.
A plurality of apertures may be defined in the board corresponding to the first group of holders. A plurality of cylinders may be formed on the board corresponding to the second group of holders. A fastener may include an anchor for insertion through a hole defined in one of the wrenches held via the holders and one of the apertures and the cylinders for hooking the board and a stop for abutment against the same wrench.
A rail may be pivotally connected with the board at an end and may include a hook at an opposite end for hooking the board in order to conceal the holders and further restrain the wrenches.